Close Encounters
by Sapphire-Lynx
Summary: (YYHDBZ Crossover) While out flying one day, Botan ran into a very strange person... rr if you want me to write more
1. Ep 1: In which Botan finds a hot guy

One sunny day while Yusuke was strolling down the street with Kuwabara, Botan came flying up. She nearly ran him over.

"Yusuke! The weirdest thing just happened to me! I was just minding my own business when suddenly..."

(Flashback)

Botan was sitting on her oar, zooming through the clouds, for once not in a life or death (pardon the pun) situation. She was humming to some obscure rock tune when suddenly, something sped past close enough to spin her.

Now normally, this didn't faze her at all but this time, she was about fifty miles or so in the air and the something that sped past was about half as large as she was.

"What on earth?!" She exclaimed after she had regained her seat. Suddenly, another blur, larger than the last, zoomed past and sent her reeling again. It stopped about twenty yards in front of her, however, and turned around as she clutched at her oar.

It was a young man wearing bright orange khaki pants, a white long-sleeved shirt and a black vest. Pinned to the vest was a high school badge containing an orange star within a circle and having an 'H' in the center. He had short, black hair spiked up with one stubborn lock hanging in his face.

"Excuse me, have you seen a little boy about so tall," he gestured with his hands while hovering there, "fly this way?" He seemed to be unfazed by the fact that he was facing a girl with long blue hair in a high ponytail, wearing a pink kimono and sitting on a floating oar.

Botan silently pointed in the direction that the smaller blur was heading. The young man grinned, "Thanks!" he turned to leave "Oh, by the way, my name is Gohan." He waved and flew off.

(Flashback end)

"...And that's what happened. It was really strange, though. I've never come across anything like it in all of my traveling, although I've heard rumors of flying mortals..."

Yusuke leaned against a convenient building, hands in his pockets, "I've heard of him. He's supposed to be really kooky; you know, jumping up to the second floor of the high school from the ground, pretty much a genius on just about anything written in a book. There's also a rumor that he was in the Cell Games years ago. I'm not really surprised that he can fly."

"Oh, really?" Botan put a finger to her chin in thought. "Well, I'll have a talk with Koenma about this; I just remembered that he mentioned something about an odd man that's died more than once... Anyways, I'll get this straightened out."

She sighed, "I wonder if he has a girlfriend, though; he was really cute!" she put her hands to her blushing face.

Yusuke and Kuwabara promptly face-faulted.

"Well, gotta run. See you guys later!" Botan called as she zoomed off to the Spirit World.

"You saw WHAT?!" Koenma shouted in surprise, almost falling out of his chair.

"I saw two mortals flying through the air, nearly right beside me." Botan explained again seriously.

"Can you describe what they looked like?" He asked curiously. She complied and he stood on his desk in thought, "Hmm.... that younger one sounded almost exactly like Goku. They must be his relatives."

"Who?" Botan blinked in confusion.

"Goku. My father has had many dealings with him in the past. He's actually a close friend of Kami's."

"Really? I don't remember anything about a Goku, though. He isn't in any of my books."

"I'm not surprised, he isn't originally from the earth either. Plus, his family is a special case." Koenma turned around with his hands behind his back, waiting for Botan to take the bait.

"Really?"

"Yes, they've saved the Earth more than once."

"Oh! Then I've definitely got to get that Gohan boy's number!" Botan giggled and spun around in a circle.

Koenma sweatdropped and sighed gustily, "Why me?"


	2. Ep 2: In which Hiei gets a groupie

Hiei sat in a tree in the park, carefully sharpening his sword. He paused to study the edge before going over a nearly invisible knick in the blade. With a final swipe of a cloth, he finished and put the sword away.

"Can I see your sword?" a small voice asked from in front of him.

Hiei nearly fell in his surprise. He shot a look at the young boy in front of him.

The boy wore shorts and a light windbreaker jacket. His blue eyes looked curiously at him through a fall of unruly lavender hair. He cocked his head and watched him, "Well?"

Hiei frowned, "No."

"Well, can I see your cloak?"

Hiei stood, "Go bother someone else, kid."

"Why? I'm bored and you're right here." The boy sat down on the branch, "My name's Trunks, what's yours?"

Hiei grunted and bounded out of the tree into another one. He sat on a sturdy branch and leaned against the trunk.

"That was really rude. You shouldn't be so rude to someone who wants to talk to you."

Hiei's face began to twitch slightly, "What will it take to get you to leave me alone, kid?"

Trunks frowned, "My name is Trunks."

"Alright… Trunks. What will it take to get you to go away?" Hiei asked slowly through clenched teeth.

"Can I hang out with you? My mom's at work and my dad's training right now so I don't have anything to do."

"Why don't you go play with your friends?"

"All of my friends live out of town… Will you play with me?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "I don't 'play'."

Trunks sat cross-legged on the air, "Why not?"

"Because…" Hiei lost his train of thought, "…How are you doing that?" he asked quizzically.

Trunks looked puzzled, "Doing what?"

"Sitting on the air like that."

"Oh, this?" he looked down and then back at Hiei, "Dunno, I learned it from my dad. He can do really cool energy attacks, too."

"Trunks! Trunks, time to go home!" a feminine voice called from the park entrance.

Trunks visibly deflated, "I've gotta go… my grandma's calling me."

Hiei grunted and nodded a goodbye to him.

"See ya later!" the boy waved and hopped out of the tree. He ran down the path to a woman with blond frizzy hair.

"Did you have fun today, dear?" she asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah! I met this really cool guy who hangs out in trees and has a sword! He has a cloak too, but it doesn't look like Piccolo's at all."

"That's nice, dear." She said as they walked out of the park.

Trunks kept rambling on about the 'cool guy with the sword'.

The last thing Hiei heard from him was, "Wait 'til I tell Goten about this!"

Hiei sighed, "I hope they don't come here and pester me… once was enough!" with that said, he hopped out of the tree to find a place that was relatively safe from hovering kids.


End file.
